I wasn't cheating!
by LicoriceLady
Summary: Jack went to party with his friends, seems innocent enough. He knew he should be home with his wife and kids but he could care less. But who can he ignore this dumb beta ruining his mood. He is terrified when she nearly messes up his marriage. It's rated T but it's sort of M due to language, but you guys probably here that stuff all the time.


He looked at his watch, it was late. The sun would be rising up soon. But he could care less. Sure he wanted to be safe and warm with his beautiful family. Listen to his sweet omega tell stories to his precious son and daughters. He would be lying if he told someone he didn't love them. Jack would gladly sacrifice his life in order to keep them safe and sound. But he wanted to just have fun at the moment.

He was with his friends in a local bar. They were celebrating for they just finished a hectic session at the business. The corporation helped all of the children of the world, sounds cliché but they do it. They gather money, supplies, anything and they help them.

His boss a giant Russian man north, that when you look at him might come off as scary and menacing. But if you had a conversation with him, you discover he was a big softy. Some called him Santa, for he would always bring toys and joys to the children.

Tooth a feisty young woman you never took no as an answer. She would give oral care to the kids. Giving them a helping hand if the kids forgot their purpose.

Sandy, he was a mute but he had a lot to say. He would draw all sorts of things filling the children's heads full of imagination.

Aster also known as Bunny well, he was a giant hot-head that was always causing fights. But he truly loved the kids, wanting them to grow and be happy. All of them worked for Manny the head of the business, no one ever saw him but they could hear him, except Jack, but he doesn't care anymore.

Thought they all have kind caring hearts, they were still Alphas, with the exception of Sandy and Tooth who were betas. And they were still young, except North his age was never known. Not even by Sandy and he's been in the business with North for a long time.

* * *

Seriously there wasn't even any birth records of him. When he and Hiccup were in their teens, Jack would drag Hiccup to obnoxious pranks on his co-workers. It was a simple prank, to cause Bunny to overflow with excess paperwork which were all due in a short period. But that was part 1, part 2 was to "accidently" lose all of the pens. It was hilarious seeing Bunny run 10 floors of the building desperately searching for a working pen. However he finally clicked everything together when he saw Hiccup run down the hall with a small box in his hands. After that he searched for Jack wanting to throw him off the building. Jack pulled Hiccup into a small closet to hid from Aster's wrath. Jack sat in the far corner holding Hiccup on his lap. The auburn boy tried to pull away saying he was small enough to fit anywhere else. But Jack said it was safer for them to be in the same spot to avoid crashing into things and causing Bunny to find them. Of course both of them knew why Jack didn't want to let go, to have an excuse to hold his small buddy close to him to embarrassed to confess his actual feelings. They sat their for a while, till they felt save enough to leave. On the way out they slipped on a small piece of paper, turned out it was a birth certificate of North's. On the date of birth it said UNKNOWN.

* * *

Jack hoped he lived long enough that people wouldn't recognize his birth date. But then he would be so lonely, what about his Hiccup and his precious little ones. Never mind that idea was stupid.

Jack was sitting in a booth with North and Aster. Both were in a drinking contest trying to see who held the best liquor, right now North was winning, You couldn't tell if he was laughing because he was winning or if he was fully drunk. Either way it was hilarious seeing Bunny complain over the smallest things. He was a sentimental drunk crying over anything.

He turned to see Tooth dancing with Sandy spinning him around. Her colorful hair spinning, poor Sandy he looked motion sick.

Jack laughed laying upside down on the chair his arms hanging off the sides and touching the floor. He felt his blood flow to his head. He was feeling euphoria, a sense of calm that nothing could ruin his happy mood. He gently closed his eyes, wanting to listen to the sound of the bar music and the laughs of his friends, he felt like a teenager again.

The sound of heels clicking passed by his table and suddenly stopped. Jack opened his left eye to see if it was a waitress, probably asking his to sit properly. But instead there was a young woman maybe 25 or such. She had strawberry orange hair, with a knee length purple skirt and blue shirt. Jack looked at her with bored eyes, she was probably lost she had an aura of naivety. She just smiled at him and tugged at her skirt.

They stayed their looking at each other, nethier saying a word. Jack was getting annoyed this beta was interrupting his relaxing time.

He took in a deep breath, "Yes may I help you?" He asked crossing his arms. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well I was sitting across from you and say that you were alone, and I wanted to know if you wanted to dance".

He looked at her and shook his head. "No it's ok, I'm not alone I'm with my friends" he said pointing at his two drunk friends hugging each other.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to.. Um never mind" she said turning to walk to her table. Jack looked at her and felt pity.

"Hey wait." She turned to see him get upright and stood up. He walked to her and smiled.

"Ok I'll dance with you." She smiled and nodded.

Jack went to his friends, "Guys I'm going to dance hold my phone don't want to get pick pocketed." He handed North his phone.

North nodded. Jack left to the dance floor. The song was a basic techno that you didn't have to know who to dance but just swing you arms around and that counted as dancing. Jack smiled when he say the girl laughing, as if she never had done this before.

He closed his eyes again listening to the music. He thought about his home. Jack smiled as he tought about his wife, his beautiful auburn hair blowing in the wind, his petite body snuggled in a blanket. Jack felt happy thinking about him.

* * *

North and Bunny were laughing hardily clutching their stomachs from the pain. Tooth was jumping around like a maniac, poor Sandy looked nauseous from the spinning holding on to the wall so he wouldn't puke all over the floor. North gulped down another glass of vodka and slammed the cup on the table. Bunny was mumbling something about never finding an omega and dying alone with North by his side. The table began to vibrate. North looked at the small device in the middle of the table shake. It was Jack's phone and caller I.D said "WIFEY;3". He smiled when he thought about Hiccup, Jack's wife. That small omega was a charmer. He eagerly answered the phone.

"Hello Hiccup how are you" he yelled his words slurred. He liked this one, he had known him since the boys were young kids.

"Hello North, I am fine thank you. Just a bit nauseous" Hiccup answered calmly. He was mindlessly pulling at his sleeve.

North laughed, "Does that mean I'm getting another grandchild!". That old man was always expecting babies. When he and Jack first started dating, North insisted that Jack propose already so Hiccup could pop put some kids. Of course it would have sounded nice if they weren't eleven and didn't understand the concept of mating.

"Oh Thor no! I already have three if you include Jack four. I can't keep up with such energy" Hiccup chuckled. Truthfully he was worried he was pregnant. Their arrangement was perfect they were living a good life, Jack's salary was able to pay for rent and medical things. Plus Hiccup making and selling his furniture and weapons and outfits on occasion would add some extra in the money jar.

"Yes my dear Hiccup I understand that boy has a six year olds energy but with the body of a twenty-seven year old." North snickered "Bet that comes in handy when your in heat, huh Hiccup". Hiccup blushed deeply. He had to admit it was wonderful for Jack having boundless amounts of energy. If he was being honest he used that energy even when he wasn't in heat. When Jack would come home, and Hiccup just tucked the little ones in bed, Jack would shower his mate with affection eating every bite of dinner Hiccup made, hugging him while the omega cleaned the dishes. Snuggling him late at night.

"North that's private. Any how where's Jack it's late and I want to speak with him" Hiccup asked smoothing out his nightgown. North told him he would see. But with his vision in these lights all he could see was flashing lights. So he turned to the crying Australian next to him.

North patted him on the back, "Hey Aster!"

The silver headed man turned his head on the table and looked at North, "What?!" he spat.

"Oh friend don't yell at me. Hiccup's on the phone." Bunny shot up snatching the phone.

" Hiccup hi, how are you? Are you fine? Oh I hope you are!" he smiled widely and laid down on the table.

"I'm fine Bunny you sound drunk where you crying again" Hiccup hated when Aster cried. Usually two things happened when Aster drank, first he would cry about life, than he would flirt with Hiccup. When Hiccup was a teenager he would blush then say something snarky back. but when he married Jack, oh boy. Jack would pull Hiccup away and hold him so close he could feel Jack's heart beat through his clothes.

"You sure are a beautiful omega Hiccup, everything about you if fine. Especially that firm behind of yours. Jack is a lucky man able to do that!" Bunny said his voice getting huskier each time.

Hiccup sighed, "Yes I know" it was best to keep Aster away from being depressed" I have a nice tight ass. Hey do you know where's Jack!". He was losing himself. He had wanted Jack home as he usually did, when Jack left to work today. All he could think about was him coming home. Hiccup was horny as ever. When he dropped his ones at school, he felt uncomfortable with the alphas looking at him lustfully. Sure he was horny but never would he sleep with anyone other than Jack.

Bunny smiled and looked around the dance floor. He was having a hard time trying to figure out who was who with the strobe lights flashing all sorts of colorful lights. He saw all types of people here. There was an alpha and omega dancing close to each other. The omega had puffy orange hair and pale skin, the alpha had jet black hair. They were a cute pair, but to young for Bunny to keep looking at. So he continued looking around, in the all of the confusion he saw a dot of white. Bunny squinted his eyes trying to better see Jack, he was dancing with a smile on his face, with a girl awfully close to him. She had her chest pressed so close to his and she was currently pushing her hands on Jack's chest.

"Jack's dancing with a girl" he said casually leaning on his left arm.

"A girl" Hiccup said threateningly. It's ok maybe it was a friendly gesture, Hiccup thought breathing slowly, Jack is a friendly man, with a heart of a child. He wouldn't hurt Hiccup in anyway he promised. If not then he would find this girl and destroy her very existence.

"Ya cute to. She is really close to his her breasts are so close to his chest". Hiccup stood up off the chair, his eyes open wide in shock. Nope, not in a friendly way. That asshole. Was he suddenly into omegas with boobs now that fucking bastard. Was Hiccup's luscious behind not good enough, just a few days ago it was pleasing to Jack. He wouldn't stop touching it, and Hiccup would swat his wandering hands.

Hiccup stood up. Maybe that's why. Maybe Jack was tired of Hiccup's constant nagging and sarcastic combats. Maybe that night a few days ago was his last time with Jack, his alpha was probably disgusted with his worn out body that had popped three babies out.

"You still there? Hiccup?" Aster asked.

Very soflty Hiccup spoke "I'm fine".

"WHAT! I can't hear you Hiccup" Aster yelled.

"I'm fine" Hiccup said more sternly, "what's Jack doing now?" he was so scared to hear the answer.

Aster saw that Jack's eyes flew open the moment her chest touched his. That the pale man had his hands grasped around the girls waist.

"No he's just standing there. Has his hands on her hips too".

Hiccup growled and gripped his phone tightly, whispered lowly " That bastard". He was confused Jack would never do that to him but here he was walking in circles around his couch. Hiccup walked to his daughters room and peeked inside. He saw them both snuggled close to each other. He need to fix this but he wanted to kick Jack's ass first

He breathed in, "Could you deliver Jack a message for me"

"Sure About what?"

"That we need a serious talk".

'About what you pregnant?"

"No just that we are going to have a talk when he gets home. It's urgent, and involves Jack".

"Yes sir mate"

"Thanks bye bunny"

* * *

Jack was at peace. He hand all his loved ones near him. Jack was always working now, though he loved his job and he was doing what he loved, he still missed messing around. When he was a teenager he would pull pranks all the time, the adrenaline he would feel when he was running from trouble. When he met Hiccup, he his adrenaline always spiked. When they got married Jack was content with his happy married life, he still is but he liked having fun now and again. It was late, he was about to tell the girl that he leaving home.

But felt hands snake up his chest, his eyes flew open. He saw the beta girl smile, as she pushed her chest close to his. Jack instantly blushed. He grabbed his waist.

"What are you doing?!" Jack growled.

"Seducing you. Did I do it right?" she asked hopefully.

"Seducing me. Your so stupid" he yelled pushing her away and stepping off the dance floor towards the bar. The girl followed him in tears. She grabbed his arm, clutching it tightly.

"Why did you call me stupid. That's so mean!" she mumbled. Jack looked at her, he hated people that would cry all the time, sure he loved comforting everyone but when you just complained about the your self-pity it was old. Hiccup was like that then he turned himself around by meeting Toothless.

"Can't you smell me." She shook her head, Jack growled and lowered his head to hers. "Well take a whiff, I'm mated, married."

She sniffed and shook "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Jack huffed in exasperation "Didn't anyone ever teach you who to tell scents." She shook her head.

"My parents died a years ago, but they never spent time with me. And my sister was always locked in her room. I was always alone. I just want someone to love me". she cried in her hands. She expected a hug in comfort instead.

"Your an idiot!" Jack didn't like insulting people but she needed to be slapped.  
"What!"

"Your an idiot you think just because you've been alone your life you'll get swarms of affection." Jacked said crossing his arms.

"I know but I was alone and I just.."

"If you want companionship go to school or get a job to meet people not a fucking bar"

She looked down sadly. Jack sniffed his shirt "Well now you no, hopefully my wife doesn't smell you on me. Or else he'll get angry at me. I don't want another fight"

She looked up at him, "you usaally fight". She was hoping that they did fight, she couldn't help but like this alpha.

"It's getting more common" Jack sighed and moved his hands through his hair. He couldn't bear the thought of Hiccup leaving him. He would fall apart at the seams. He looked at the beta. he wanted t.o yell at her stupidity, what type of beta couldn't tell when a type was mated. Sure they couldn't smell very well but they were taught to smell that small hint.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just surprised." he said gently.

"It's ok. But um so about having a companion would you be my friend? I'm Anna" she asked looking up at him with thick eyelashes.

He looked at her again before looking at the clock on the wall, 2:27. "Fine I'm Jack. But I have to go just talk to those two at the table for my number bye" Crap! Jack ran from his spot looking for Tooth.

* * *

"Tooth have to go. Late. Drive them" He said and left to the drunkards " North, Bunny see yah Have to go."

Bunny stopped him by grabbing his arm, "wait Hiccup called"

Jack sighed relieved, "really what did he say"

"Um I can't remember something serious, I think". Jack paled, even more, that usually.

"What serious is it about!"

"Ya, I told him you were dancing with a cute busty girl, and he seemed fine by it"

"No Bunny you didn't" Jack began to breathe deeply, panicking.

"You have a fine wife, sure wish I could mate with him tell you that mate" Bunny smiled drunkingly.

Jack didn't pay attention, he would always get mad at Bunny when he would mention Hiccup in a vulgar way but now he was in full-flege panic mode, and it was a Jack's fault.

"I have to fix this"

* * *

Jack opened his house door gently. Not wanting to wake his children up. He knew Hiccup was up, and they were going to have a fight, but he wanted them to try and talk before that. As soon as he closed the door the living room lights flickered on. Jack swallowed and turned to see his death.

Hiccup was in his pajamas, the nightgown hugging his curves nicely. Jack would have been turned on by the sight but was too frightened. The auburn omega had his arms crossed and was standing a few feet from Jack.

"So glad you could make it home safely did you lose your way on Slut Avenue or Whore street" he said angrily.

"No I found my way alright"

"That's good, hope that slut of a girl of your found you were alright too"

Jack could feel his hands sweat, "Hiccup let me explain"

"Explain what, that you where off fucking some whore while I was here waiting for you"

"Hiccup I did not fuck her"

"Oh yeah, let's pretend you didn't fuck her and let's pretend I'm not you wife and let's pretend that I'm just a crazy bitch worrying about you" Hiccup said smiling as he swung his arms around.

"Please stop talking that way. You're not acting like yourself"

"Don't tell me what to do" Hiccup snapped, "If you can sleep with whoever you want to than I can act however I want to".

"I didn't sleep with her, please believe me" Jack pleaded his eyes getting watery.

"I can smell her on you, was she good. Better than an outdated omega like me, you probably knocked her up the moment you came, unlike me. A weak useless omega" Hiccup whispered out and brought his hands up to his eyes. Hiccup's shoulders shaking as he cried.

"She was probably a fresh, young omega with plump hips" Hiccup chocked saying.

Jack looked down, "She was a beta not an omega actually". Hiccup turned and looked at him furiously.

"Oh sorry I didn't get your girlfriends sexuality right"

Jack picked his hands up and waved them around, "No I didn't mean it like that. YOU know I would go for a beta, I'm an omega type of guy." Hiccup crossed his arms, Jack felt cold sweat down his back, "But your the only omega that can get me up you know that babe"

Hiccup turned from him, "Yeah right. Fuck you Frost. I should have married Dagur instead of you". Jack felt anger bubble in his chest.

"Really you would have married that psychopath. He would have fucked you everyday till you died".

Hiccup pushed Jack away from him, "At least he would have touched me and not a harlot".

Jack blushed red from pure anger, "Well fine go then I'm sure he'd still want a used omega like you for a cheap fuck." Hiccup raised his hand and slapped Jack across the face. The alpha looked at the floor ashamed of what he had just said, he just insulted his omega he was a sorry excuse as a husband.

Hiccup pushed his hand on his mouth to keep his sobs in, and turned himself from Jack. The white-haired man looked at his wife. Shaking in agony. Jack ran to him and wrapped his arms around Hiccup. Hiccup looked up angrily and turned. Smacking his fist to Jacks chest.

"Let go you good for nothing asshole. LET GO!" he said his voice getting louder. Jack only held tighter.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry..You prick"

"I'm sorry I said those awful things I crossed the line. I'm sorry forgive me please" Hiccup huffed and struggled in his grasp. Jack continued talking.

"I shouldn't have stayed out late; it was my fault you got angry. I left my phone with North and Bunny they were drunk and I went dancing with a girl yes I admit it but I didn't sleep with her. You have to believe in me I would never cheat on you".

Hiccup started at Jack, he could feel his anger soaring. He wanted to scream, throw any close object at Jack. But he was rational, he wasn't going to lose control. And in their marriage he had learned who Jack was, and he was not a liar.

Hiccup sighed and nodded, they walked gently to the coach. Hiccup sat at the left and Jack to the right.

* * *

They talked for 2 hours. Jack explained to Hiccup what had happened at work, when he went to the club and about the girl, who's name was Anna. How she was a confused lonely girl. That out of a stupid idea thought she could have Jack.

"I did dance with Anna, but it was out of pity she seemed sad. And I was getting bored"

"Bored?" Hiccup whispered.

Jack immediately straightened, "Not that type of bored. More like what am I doing here bored?".

Hiccup nodded, "And I left my phone with those idiots, and went dancing. I was at peace when I was dancing, before I knew it she had her chest on mine and I freaked out. After that I left and came home"

"You smiled"

"What!"

""Bunny said you where smiling why did you enjoy it?!"

"No not really I was thinking about you"

"Really" Hiccup whispered out he looked striaight into Jack's eyes.

"Yes, I was thinking about all day. I just wanted to spend time with my friends"

Hiccup smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. Jack pulled Hiccup into a hug too.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted irrational"

"It's ok I would have acted the same way." Jack said gently. He moved so he was laying on the couch, Hiccup laying on him. He was gently rubbing Hiccup's exposed thigh. Hiccup sighed and relaxed on Jack's chest.

"Take off you shirt"

Jack looked at Hiccup questioning his judgment. "Um not that I don't want to get naked in front of you but what"

"I don't like smelling this stench on you" he said.

Jack nodded removing his jacket and dress shirt. Leaving his chest exposed. His tone chest, with such amazing abs. Hiccup hummed silently and ran his hand over it. He was right if he had slept with her Beta or not a scent would have been stuck to Jack's exposed skin.

* * *

Jack got up and took Hiccup to their room laying him on the bed. He then went to their small television and played "The Ultimate Spider-Man". Hiccup giggled when he saw Jack strip in front of him, till he had nothing but his boxers on. Jack snuggled in the covers with Hiccup. Hiccup clutched his alpha's arm pushing his right leg on Jack's toned abs. Jack in return pushed his arm under Hiccup so he could hold him closer to him.

They were half way in the film when Jack started talking, "I'm sorry".

Hiccup turned to look up at him, "It's ok, I was scared you didn't want me anymore. We haven't slept together in a while and I missed you"

Jack smirked and pushed Hiccup on the bed and toward over him. His arms on the sides of Hiccup's head and knees at his hips. "I'll never get tired of you my sweet Hiccup." With that he pushed their lips together. Hiccup moaned spreading his legs. Jack separated their lips so he could looked at Hiccup those freckled legs were spread the gown was pushed up. Jack drooled wanting to see if Hiccup wore any underwear. His hand slipped under the gown to touched the soft behind, and felt smooth silk. He groaned Hiccup was wearing his late panties, he wore these at night under the nightgown. 1) The were thinner then the ones he wore in the morning so they were delicate 2) They were soak prof in case his heat started early or on the night the underwear wouldn't be ruined.

Hiccup grabbed the white hair and pulled Jack down. Pushing their lips together. Jack grabbed underneath Hiccup's knees and pushed them up. Hiccup moaned and opened his legs wider, wanting Jack to take the hint and press against him. The alpha complies and pushed his clothed groin against Hiccup's behind. They both moaned at the touch.

Hiccup was burning, he felt hot like he would melt at any moment. Feeling that wonderful organ touch him with a chill, he shivered in want. Jack groaned. His hips started moving humping Hiccup's clothed behind so desperately wanting to be in that warm hole.

The movie was playing silently in the background. The light coming from the t.v was illuminating the bodies pressed together. The soft creaks of the bed playing along side the pants Hiccup emanated every time Jack pushed against him. Hiccup mewled wanted him to go press tighter. He could already feel that leaking coming from his behind, Jack surely must have notice too. His groin must feel wet. Hiccup opened his mouth and gripped Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at him, knowing his mate wanted a kiss.

Jack opened his mouth and pushed his tongue in that wet cavern. Hiccup mewled, their tongues rubbing against each other. The omega closed his mouth Jack's tongue inside his, Hiccup sucked on the albino's tongue. Jack squished his groin on the behind even more. So much that he was in the crack on his behind, feeling the moist slick.

Pulling back they looked at each other panting. Hiccup let go of Jack's hair slowly brought his hands down his own chest, till he reached the hem of his gown. Green eyes met blue, both wanting the same thing. Hiccup pulled his gown up. Jack started intently seeing Hiccup's exposed stomach a small baby pouch of fat on his stomach, Jack rubbed it. From the times Hiccup had given birth, the first two he had lost the weight quickly. But the last one was a chubby baby, Hiccup had excised but their was that little bit of fat. Jack smiled.

Hiccup pulled the gown higher exposing his chest and perky pink nipples. Jack picked Hiccup up to help his remove the gown. He threw it on the floor for later. He knelt to the chest and lightly licked Hiccup's nipple. The forest green eyed boy moaned out covering his mouth to keep quiet. Hiccup pushed Jack's head away from his chest.

Jack looked at his confused. "Why'd you stop me?"

Hiccup panted and gently shook his head, "Not today you know I'm sensitive their and I the kids are asleep. I don't want to scar them at a young age"

Jack shook his head in understanding, his slide underneath Hiccup's exposed underwear. His long, cold fingers touched Hiccup's warm wet entrance. Hiccup mewled and tried to take of his underwear. Jack moved those small hands and pushed them over Hiccup's head.

"Keep them here ok" Jack said lowly. Hiccup nodded and laid his hands next to his head.

Jack pulled Hiccup's underwear off. The small erection bouncing up. Jack moaned at the sight. He put the underwear on the nightstand.

"Jack could you take my prosthetic off" Hiccup asked sweetly. Jack nodded and went to detach the leg. Putting it on the floor gently. Jack rubbed the leg nub and pinched the healed wound.

"Jack come on leave it alone, and pay attention to me" Hiccup whined, Jack turned to reply but saw his omega with his legs held up and entrance exposed. Jack swallowed thickly. He gripped the hem of his boxers pulling it off. His erection bounced in freedom, Jack hissed when the hot air hit it. Hiccup moaned at the sight he quivered in happiness. Jack grabbed his omegas hips. With one hand he steadied his erection.

"Could I prep you first?" Jack pleaded.

"No just go I self-lubricate"

"But what if I hurt you I don't want you to be bleed, what if your body gets hurt" Jack bit his lip in worry.

"Jack, you and I both know I'm not a virgin. You clearly took that from me remember" Hiccup snickered. Jack blushed.

"I know but even if we make love everyday for 100 years, it would still feel like our first time" Jack confessed shyly.

Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack's forehead. "Your such a perfect alpha" Jack smiled and kissed Hiccup back.

"But I really need you, so please. Take care of me" Hiccup said seductively his hair spread on the pillow, his hands near his head. Jack groaned and lined his prick near the entrance. Slowly he pushed in. Both moaned out.

Jack continued pushing, Hiccup panted loudly gripping his pillow. Jack so desperately wanted to start moving rapidly with a his might but he wanted to make slow love to Hiccup tonight. He guessed he could do that another time. Jack waited till Hiccup adjusted to him. Hiccup opened one eye at Jack and nodded. Jack understood that was the signal to start moving.

Jack pulled out. Hiccup panted softly. Jack gripped Hiccup's tightly and pushed in. Hiccup moaned out pushed his head back. Jack set up a slow pace, pulling out and pushing in, he kept an even pace so Hiccup would be able to moan out like he wants to and not worry about screaming loudly. Hiccup mewled and bit his knuckle, he wanted for Jack to go deeper and harder. So much harder, he wanted to feel that aching feeling tomorrow. Were his hips quivered and his butt tingled with want. Hiccup wanted so much but Jack wanted him to see that he loved him more than an average fuck. That he was and always be his mate. Nothing will ever change that.

Hiccup pulled Jack to his chest hugging him close.

Jack was groaning trying to keep his sound minimal. He felt Hiccup pick himself up and go near his ear. Hiccup softly spoke, "I love you Jack". Jack opened his eyes and looked at Hiccup. He kept thrusting softly but he brought his hand up to stroke Hiccup's cheek, placing in there. Hiccup smiled leaning his face to the cold hand.

"I love you, Hiccup. I love you so much" Jack said hugging him tightly. They pressed each other.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with firm white arms hugging his waist tightly. Hiccup sighed and gently peeled Jack's arms. He stood up naked, stuff leaking from him. Hiccup picked up his gown and put it on. Hiccup was about to go make breakfast, till he heard a phone ring.

Hiccup knelt in the clothes on the floor. He pulled out a phone, Jack's. It was an unknown number. His curiosity got the best of him. He answered it.

"Hello?" Hiccup asked.

"Hi um I'm Anna is Jack there?" a girlish voice spoke.

"Yes he is, why are you calling here?" Hiccup asked snarky.

"I wanted to see if Jack was busy tonight so we could go out together?" she asked meekly.

Hiccup snorted that didn't go unnoticed by the girl, "Well he's busy tonight"

"Well what about tomorrow?"

"No can do it's family day on Sunday?" Hiccup said walking quietly to the kitchen.

"Well is he ever going to be free?" she sounded angry this time.

"No not for a long while"

"How come?!" she asked bitterly.

"He's spending to much time with me" Hiccup said smiling.

"And you are?" she said irritatingly.

Hiccup puffed his chest out, and boasted "I am Hiccup Horrendous Frost, wife of Jack Frost, heir of Berk island"

"Your J.. .Jack's wife" she stuttered out.

"I'm pretty sure, or else I've been sleeping with a very good imposter".

"And heir to the island. Wow I can't believe it! Damn It!" she screamed in the phone.

"Hey little missy it isn't my fault you fell in love with my husband. If you wanted him you should have dated him eleven years ago, when he was single."

"But Jack said you guys were fighting, a lot"

"A lot of married couples fight makes us horny." Hiccup replied pouring the pancake batter on the skillet. The slight buzz going off.

"But he was with me at night did you know that, he was gripping my waist so tightly." she spoke with confidence.

Hiccup smirked, "Then he opened his eyes and saw you. And he pushed you away. Isn't that right Anna of Arendelle."

She stopped talking and began to breathe heavy. "How did you know I was from Arendelle?"

"Please it was so easy, I'm an omega. One that has to deal with Jack everyday, there's secrets of mine that he'll never know." he smiled and put the pancakes. On the plates next to the scrambled eggs.

"Your so mean!"

Hiccup nearly slammed the plate on the floor but gripped it instead. "Oh I'm mean, well then I'll show you mean. After he came yesterday he told me about you and cried. Sorry for ever touching a shameful beta like you. Then he made love to me. All night, hard and rough filling me with his seed" Hiccup spat at her. The end was a lie but he was having fun tormenting her.

"What ever Hiccup what a stupid name goodbye" with that she hung up. Hiccup did feel a little bad but he could careless. He wanted to mention her sister Elsa but he didn't want her to kill herself, not yet anyway.

His eldest daughter came in holding hands with her younger brother. She was yawning and pulled his seat out before pulling hers.

"Morning mom" said softly. Hiccup smiled at his only little boy yawn his little mouth opened wide. Then his middle child Tinnie ran in her pajamas, sat in her seat.

"Morning, I made breakfast"

"No kidding" the eldest said smiling. Hiccup giggled she was turning out just like him.

"Well I'm going to take this to your father" Hiccup said kissing each little head.

Hiccup placed the plate on the nightstand and kissed Jack awake. Ice blue eyes opened and looked at his wife

"Morning Hic"

"Morning Jack"

He smiled happily.

_That bitch isn't winning anytime soon!_

* * *

Yea I revised it. I was reading it at 9 a.m today I thought to myself. THIS IS CRAP! so I revised it and I like it a lot more.

* * *

Come on guys, I leave for what a few weeks and you guys let the Jelsa fandom beat us. Come now we must write faster, put the fandom to the ground. Unite! By the way the couple I was explaining before if you didn't get the hint was Stan and Kyle. I needed to put a bit of a teaser in there somewhere. And the girl was Anna, by the way. I know I was harsh on here but I wanted to write about here in the modern type of times. Most girls like here searching for love would use their bodies as a way to gain love, and I wanted to show here stupidity and the movie's flaw in the hint.


End file.
